callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Havana
Havana is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Black Ops located in Havana, Cuba. It was added to Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as part of the Black Ops Pass during Operation Apocalypse Z. Overview This map appears to have an urban setting, similar to Cracked or Invasion. There are a lot of chokepoints in this map, especially when playing Domination or Demolition, featuring many buildings in which combat and camping are often seen. The map is very balanced as it supports all types of weapons wildly. Spawn-trapping is incredibly easy with a Chopper Gunner or Gunship in these game modes, especially in Domination when one team has A, because the entire team will spawn there and become subject to heavy fire as they spawn. Havana was also removed from the Demolition playlist in the most recent patch. According to David Vonderhaar of Treyarch, Havana is a "medium" sized map, comparable to Invasion from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The shape of the map is the same as that of Crossfire for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and snipers camping on houses on the ends that overlook the main street are common. Trivia *The map layout contains striking similarities to the multiplayer map "Crossfire" from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'''' with the main roads forming a "Z" shape, with either team's spawn being on each respective ends. *The song being played throughout the match in the bar is Quimbara, which is the same song played in the beginning of "Operation 40". It is sung by Celia Cruz and Tito Puente, both of whom are very famous salsa musicians. *The Wii version of Black Ops contains a similar, but much smaller version of Havana. The alleyways on the top and bottom are cut off, making the center buildings and street the only playable parts of the map. *When standing at the ends of the street, the player can hear a siren from a car passing by. *In the building right in front of the Op 40 spawn point, a Cuban spelling version of Havana is seen. *As mentioned above the Wii Havana is smaller, cloudier, and Domination flags are relocated. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, this map can only be played on Free-For-All, Team Deathmatch, and Wager Matches, due to being stripped from all objective gametypes. *On a wall there words painted that read "Viva Fidel". *It was revealed at Call of Duty XP that this map was going to be set originally at Cairo, Egypt. It is also obvious by the console codename and other files. *In the room where Quimbara is playing, knifing the radio turns it off. It cannot be turned back on. Gallery Bird's Eye View Havana BO.png|Spectating in Havana. Capture the Flag Havana BO.jpg|Capture the Flag in Havana. Street Havana BO.png|The main street in Havana. Map Havana BO.png|Havana minimap. Bird's Eye View 2 Havana BO.jpg|Havana overview. Havana_minimap_Wager_BO.png|Wager minimap. Video ᴴᴰ Call of Duty Black Ops PC - M14 game-play on 'Havana 4K 60FPS Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Maps